


Sorry About Your Pie

by megabeccaw



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megabeccaw/pseuds/megabeccaw
Summary: In which Charlotte is late for work, runs into a cute girl with a pie, and is overly apologetic





	Sorry About Your Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing anything other than essays in a while, and my first time writing for falsettos, so sorry if they seem way out of character!

Charlotte was late.

She was on call at the hospital this weekend and she was called in an hour and a half ago, and here she was just leaving her apartment. Granted, she was still in bed when they called, given that it was five in the morning, and she couldn't find her keys, and she somehow couldn't hail a taxi in New York City of all places, but still. She's a doctor, she should be more put together than this.

So, Charlotte was speed-walking to the hospital - at least she was within walking distance at her new place so she didn't have to deal with the subway too - when she turned a corner and ran right into some poor person.

"Sorry, my bad," and she was about to keep going before she actually looked at the girl. She was cute, really cute, and she was- oh god, covered in pie. Charlotte's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe this, I've ruined your clothes, and your pie! I'll buy you a new one, how much? I'm so so sorry, oh my god."

And this gorgeous lady just started laughing, no, _giggling_. Charlotte just stared as she felt her cheeks getting hot, not knowing what to do, until the woman calmed back down.

"Oh don't worry about that pie, I made it myself! I already have another one in the oven," the woman said, with apparently nothing against the stranger who just ruined her baking. "I'm Cordelia, by the way," she added, a glint in her eye that Charlotte couldn't quite place.

"Charlotte," she responded automatically. Then her eyes widened and she squeaked out, "You _made_ that? I'm so so sorry, I ruined your obviously amazing cooking, I can't believe myself, I'm sorry!"

Smiling widely, Cordelia suggested, "How about you get coffee with me to make up for it?"

Charlotte could not believe her luck. She runs into a pretty girl and ruins her pie only for the girl to ask her out? She was about to say yes before she suddenly remembered why she'd been in such a rush this morning.

"I'd really love to, but I'm already late for my shift at the hospital, sorry." Why did everything today have to be going so wrong?

"Oh, that's okay! You can call me when you're off work and reschedule," Cordelia replied, pulling out a pen and what looked like an order sheet for a restaurant and scribbling her number on it, which she then tore off and gave to Charlotte. "Okay Doctor Charlotte," she said flirtatiously, "call me!"

"I- I'll definitely do that! And sorry about the pie!" But Cordelia was already gone.

Wow. How did a day that started out so badly end up so great?

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write more of the lesbians cause there will never be enough of them so let me know if this was any good! And thanks for reading!!
> 
> Hmu [here](http://crispybaguette.tumblr.com) to yell about falsettos if you want


End file.
